steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Evan "Evz" O'Connor
Basics Physical Appearance Family and Relationships Friends: Has had many friends in his time, and makes many new ones along the way. Perhaps one day you might cross paths with him. Job and Weapons Job applicable: Writer, time-traveler, explorer Gun preference: Flintlock pistol, "Wraithcapper" Other Weapon Preference: Sword. Personality Evan is a nice guy who has been through a lot of trouble in his life. He has seen many atrocities, and so much horrid stuff does not bother him. He has many different weapons from many time periods, and his favorite is the P90 from the year 2020. He loves it because "It looks cool." Backstory Early life He was born in L'eannida, a floating island within the Realm of Sky, to a working-class family. His father was a scientist in the Imperial laboratories. His mother was a teacher. He had one brother, Arbunkle. The two of them spent their early lives working in tobacco gardens, picking tobacco on floating rocks around L'eannida. Knights Clockwork At age 15, both of them left home to join the Knights Clockwork. The mighty Saint Iron took them in with several other candidates and took them to Black Steel Chapel, a mighty black cathedral on the edge of the floating island. For several years they went through harsh training, learning to use many different tools and weapons, along with going through the implantation process and turning him into a supersoldier of the Empire. By the age of 18, a war broke out between the Embrush Empire and the Baisher Empire went to war with one another. There were intense sky battles, fierce land battles, and many dead. It was during this time Evan was separated with his brother, and was taken aboard the vessel The Cosmic Gecko. Cosmic Gecko The battle of Illean. The Knights Clockwork and all the Imperial fleet lay siege to the largest city in the Realm of Sky. The battle lasted two days, and Evan found himself in many places, from the decks of Imperial airships to the corpse-choked streets below. Then he fell unconscious. When he came-to, he was laying face-down in his armor upon the blood-soaked deck of the Cosmic Gecko. He met with the captain, Phineas Big-gut, who made him a member of the crew. He started going by the name "Evz" at this point, and he did not mind that one bit. Within hours they were away from the warzone, and so Evan tossed his armor overboard, not wanting to fight for the Empire any longer. The crew gave him a tattered Baisher vest, some clothes, and a tan trenchcoat to keep him warm in the skies. They went on many raids, adventures and fought in a few larger battles during the last war until its end. Writer After the war had ended, there was peace within the Realm of Sky for the first time in a very long time. Evan had nothing better to do, so he began writing fiction. During this time, and near the end of the war, Evan aided Wilhelm Amsel in his work, and Wilhelm in turn taught Evan many things of science. Solo adventures Growing tired of this world, Evan became a drunk, and was doing his best to avoid capture by the Embrush Empire, who wanted him for defection. He was stressed out every night, and every few weeks a airship of the Imperial and Knights Clockwork fleets would find the Cosmic Gecko, and he would end up hiding, or worse, fighting for his life. Not wanting to do this anymore, Evan left the crew at Rin, a island within the Sky Shogunate. He was taken in by a family for a month, who taught him the use of the katana, and gave him one to keep him safe on his journeys. From here, he traveled around the Realm of Sky solo, hiding every chance he got. Upon spending a night in a Dorai Rider camp, he heard word from the barbarians of the Riesiges Reich des Kaiser, of how they had built a portal to another world, and that they could help him get to it. Evan wanted to leave the Realm of Sky, if the Empire found him, they would either lock him up for life or kill him. He had to do it. Exit through the portal Evan rode with a small fleet of Dorai riders and captured airships to the Monitoring Station #408. There was a small skirmish between German and Dorai forces as Evan descended down to one of the docking areas by rope, drawing his pistol and blasting down a soldier, and pulling out his sword and felling a few others. He made his way through the station, but was captured and taken to the Kaiser's palace. The Kaiser informed Evan of their plans to invade the Realm of Sky with the help of the German Empire, and then would take over this parallel world. Evan fought his way out of the throne room, and made his way to the docking bays. On the way there he found Wilhelm Amsel in a cell, and explained he had been put there for going against the Germans. Evan freed him and the two made their escape. Within the bays he discovered a large green-colored craft, German in origin. Not having any other way out, he jumped into the ship and started its engines, and blasted off into the portal. Several German craft followed him. Fight with Germany He exited the portal in the gigantic foundries beneath Germany, where they were constructing airships, fighters and bombers along with other machines of war. Evan knew he had to stop it, though he never wanted to go back. He and Wilhelm escaped the fighters flying outside the labyrinth of caverns carved out by the Germans, and landed in a forest, They made their plans here. Doctor Amsel made his way into the base while Evan went after the Kaiser, who personally wanted both their heads. The Kaiser captured Evan again, bringing him to the portal room. While this went on, Amsel was busy destroying the crystal used to power the portal, and thus deactivated the portal. Powerless now, and the portal gone, the Kaiser ordered Evan's execution, but Evan in turn slaughtered all of the guards using his pistol and sword, the German soldiers not able to fight against one with the Knights Clockwork and the Shogunate. Amsel then proceeded to set the base's reactor to self-destruct while Evan killed the Kaiser. The two of them escaped the base and returned to their ship and blasted off into the Alps while the entire mountain, base and forest, burned and sunk into the earth. Now Wilhelm asked Evan to bring him back to the Realm of Sky, so that he may have a life free of Germans hunting for him, and explained that they will surely be hunting him down now, and within days they could be found and executed. Evan told him that he himself could not return to the Realm of Sky, as he was hunted there as well, and that there was also no way of returning. Wilhelm then explained to him that the craft they had captured was a transdimensional spacecraft, and now, probably the last of its kind. Wilhelm also told him it had the ability to travel through time. It was the prototype, and its test run was flying it to the monitoring station without the use of the portal. Evan told him he would take him to the Realm of Sky, and so they boarded the vehicle, and left. Hours later the German military scoured the area, finding nothing. The duo found their way back to the Realm of Sky, landing in Rin, and leaving him with the family he once stayed with. Evan agreed to stay for a week while Wilhelm added modifications to his ship. He added a few personal defense mechanisms including some lasercannons. Wilhelm also added a cloaking device, just in case. During the time of the modifications, some samurai came to the household. Evan hid within his vessel, which, when he activated, took the form of a large ancient Japanese closet, of which from the inside he had locked. The samurai searched for him, but could find nothing and left. The next day, Evan left the Realm of Sky. Now he usually goes by the name Evz. Life after leaving the Realm of Sky London, England The first place he had gone to with his ship was 1872 London. This was merely a test drive for his ship. It was here where he discarded his pirate rags and took on more formal clothes. A bowtie, a clean vest, a nice shirt, and some nice pants and shoes. He stole them from a shop. He also left with a few books. Alternate timeline 2020 From London, he went to the year 2020, in an alternate timeline, when the world was ruled by megacorporations and everything was cyberpunk. Here he picked up a few more modern clothes, along with many new weapons to store aboard his ship. He traveled far and wide, and Evz join a gang of motorcycle-riding nomads in the deserts of America. Here he met a schizophrenic named Johan, and they traveled to Star City, California. The gang came after them but they fought through, and met up with many other people. Evz "died" several times during this adventure, but his implants brought him back right at the brink. They worked for Cho Inc. for a time before things got too messed up and Evz decided to leave when they were in Japan, being hunted by a mad soldier named Lillian. He found his ship, and took off once more. Earth, 2012 Evz was warned in the year 2002 that the apocalypse would befall Earth in 2012, not by mankind, but by the gods that helped them throughout their history. He decided to help. He was told by a prophet that it would be started by the one known as Vermillion. He traveled forward in time, and hunted down the Hellknight known as Vermillion, a man who committed suicide and then fought his way out of Hell and taking with him a demonic sword and was given a suit of hellish obsidian armor, at the peak of Mount Olympus as the tortured soul attempted to free the Olympian gods, trying to jump-start the apocalypse. At the same time a demon freed the Norse gods and Egyptian gods. The final battle was over Mount Olympous. Evz met face-to-face with Vermillion, and after having his shoulder gashed by the hellish sword, and his own katana snapped in half, Evz found an ancient Olympian blade and the two fought for three hours in the Duel of the Gods atop the mountain's peak. It ended in Evz stabbing Vermillion through his cold, yet warm heart, and a portal opened beneath Vermillion's feet, and chains grabbed him, and he was dragged down to Hell. The Egyptian and Norse gods, and all of their dead were doing combat in the skies alongside angels and demons, and all over Earth. Evz fell to his knees, knowing that he had done all he could do. He fought his way down, through hundreds of dead warriors, stabbed through his body many times. Yet the bleeding supersoldier continued onward. He found the demon who had released the gods upon the planet, and after a single night of combat, defeated him. Evz ripped the demon's head off, holding the bloody skull above his head. The gods were sent back to their respective planes. Earth was mostly in ruins, and it would take time for it to repair, but they would eventually come back to their full strength. Evz returned to his ship, falling inside of the interior, bleeding out onto the floor. His ship teleported out of the area before an avalanche covered his tracks. Crystalline His ship crash-landed on the planet Crystalline, a world covered in blue sand, with forests of crystals. primitive world Human Empire in the year 2,470. Evz was still bleeding, and his clothes were ripped to shreds from the battle of Ragnarok. He came to his feet, feeling the implants healing his body. Once healed he traveled across the sands, in rags, towards a mining installation, the only shelter on the planet. Once within he found no one inside. After some investigating, he found a pilots jumpsuit, and discarded his torn clothes in favor of it. Then a horde of cyber-barbarians assaulted the installation. In the armory, he found a few P90s, ammunition and some grenades. He took one of the guns, thinking it was cooler than anything they had back in the Realm of Sky. After loading the weapon, he went out, lobbed a few grenades into the barbarian horde, who were wielding pick-axes, mining lasers, and other crude weapons. They dispersed but quickly reunited in their assault. Frustrated, Evz mowed them down with his new gun, loving the weapon. When they got close, he drew the Olympian sword he had found until they were all dead, and he quickly made his way back to the ship, and left. CORE, 5,011 In the year 5,000, Humans stumbled upon a great floating city in the center of the galaxy. It is insanely huge, a giant metal block floating in space, but upon closer inspection, its surface is covered in city and spaceports, its innards full of industrious factories, and habitation complexes. Humans landed upon it, and found it was home the the Durmites, short stout bearded people with three horns jutting from their skulls. The Durmites explained that this place, CORE, was the center of the Alien Republic. The aliens gave the humans a section of the republic to call home, giving them their own number of planets and opening trade routes. Then the Mechnos came, clockwork and metal cyborg aliens from the eastern edge of the galaxy, they invaded en-masse, killing all aliens but leaving the humans alive, as the human emperor, Emperor Tens, had made a deal with the Mechnosian emperor, a giant of metal and organs. The Mechnosian Emperor took the human leader, and attached him to his throne with cables and wires. As long as the Mechnos leader lived, the human emperor would live, such is steel over flesh. After a long war, Tens had gained enough strength to destroy the mechnos' brain, and shut down all robots within the galaxy, and ended the war. Now, the galaxy was without aliens, and so Humans took over CORE, making it the home of their new Empire, and made the Tens's son emperor, and spread throughout the rest of the now-dead republic, settling all worlds. Fast forward 11 years to 5,011. It was discovered what was left of the alien races of the galaxy had formed the Alien Alliance, and hid in their own section in the galactic southwest. They wanted CORE, and all their space back. A war was ignited. Evz landed on CORE, and bought a habitation unit. For months he remained here. And then he got a message on his new comm-unit, a text saying to meet at a certain location. He walked miles, through the inner-city, under highways, through factories, until he got to an alleyway on the western side, on one of the lower levels, by a starport, where ships were flying to and fro. He entered the door there, and down a cold corridor, he found a laboratory. This laboratory was disturbing, holding clones within these glass tanks. Then he recognized one of them. It was Johan, from the cyberpunk world. They were all Johan. What was this? He went down further to find a knight Johan, a space-warrior, a bounty hunter, a vampire, a samurai, there were many of them. And even deeper into the complex, he found ones of the Lillian woman who had chased them around Tokyo in 2020. A scientist entered the room and told him this was all an experiment. He sent the Johans and Lillians to different worlds, and had them hunt down certain people and kill them. But they did not get along well, the progenitor creatures, which were the two vampires, were enemies, and so this expanded to the rest. The power suddenly went off and there was a surge of power, and the subjects began to break free. Johan-Lillian war The war that lasted only hours. The Lillians and Johans all came free, and began killing each other, all across CORE. Though, the bounty hunter Lillian, the one who chased Evz around Tokyo, was now chasing him around CORE. Evz stuck his Olympian sword into her, but she just ripped it out and broke it in half. He eventually killed her in the middle of a factory, with machinery. The scientist eventually shut down all of the clones and Evz helped him bring them back to the lab, while CORE settled down from the chaos. It also turned out that the scientist, Anton, was a descendant of the Germans Evz had killed, and he sent the clones throughout time and space using technology that his ancestors recovered from the destroyed German base. Evz got out, fast. Japan Evz traveled to feudal Japan. Here he was given a bokken by Miyamoto Musashi after he had won his first duel on an island, made from an oar. Evz then found samurai Lillian (Or rather, she found him), and she nearly cut his arm off, but he defeated her, bashing her across the face and knocking her out. He then left, not really wanting to see another Lillian. It would seem that Anton back on CORE did not want him to live. Alternate timeline Chernobyl Airship Pirates Related Articles *Put articles here Related Links * Outside the wiki links go here. ₮ http://steampunk.ning.com/profile/EvanRichardOConnor Steampunk Empire page Category:Original Characters